This invention relates generally to water treatment systems and, more particularly, to faucet mounted water filtration systems.
Water treatment devices are generally used to treat water for human consumption. At least some known water treatment devices include a filter for filtering particles or sediment from the water. In addition, at least some known water treatment devices include taste and odor filters for removing chlorine or odor causing material from the water. At least some other known water treatment devices include mercury and lead filters for removing mercury and lead from the water. Further, at least some other known water treatment devices include disinfection devices for removing, killing or inactivating microorganisms such as bacteria, virus, cysts, protozoa, and the like from the water.
In at least some water treatment systems, a filtration device is mounted to a water faucet. However, at least some faucet mounted filtration systems include external handles or diverters that render the system bulky or cumbersome to operate. At least some faucet mounted filtration systems also include a removable filter cartridge. Moreover, in at least some such systems, the faucet mounted filter system can be moved between a filtering position and a non-filtering position to extend the life of the filter cartridge. Typically, the user is responsible for certain maintenance functions such as the timely replacement of the filter cartridge.